


After The War

by TheSeaSpider



Category: Akame ga Kill! (Anime & Manga)
Genre: After death, Afterlife, I wasn't happy with the end so I wrote this, One Shot, Other, Short & Sweet, The Beginning, This Isn't The End
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeaSpider/pseuds/TheSeaSpider
Summary: Tatsumi decides that maybe dying wasn't such a bad thing after all. So what if he's dead? It doesn't mean his life of adventure is over just yet. Maybe it never will be.
Relationships: Leone & Tatsumi, Mine & Leone, Mine & Tatsumi
Kudos: 9





	After The War

**Author's Note:**

> "If there is something after death, it's good. If not, it's fine too. I have lived my life and did the best I could."

Tatsumi blinked. There was a distant voice, a familiar one, one he had almost forgotten the sound of, and it seemed to be urging him on.

"Who are you?" Tatsumi tried to ask. But his mouth did not move, and even if it did, no sound came out either way.

Something moved beside him. He started to become more aware of his surroundings.

A soft wind blew across the plain, making something- grass?- tickle Tatsumi's cheek.

A familiar, comforting presence lay to his left.

His eyes slowly blinked their way open.

Where was he? Who was he? Why was he?

He thought back to the last thing he remembered, but it was a haze. Had he... Died?

A bright, warm, comforting sun sat up in the heavens above- was the sun in Heaven, or was he? Was he in Hell? Or perhaps somewhere else?

He didn't recognize what he saw through blurry, dried eyes. A bright, cobalt blue sky. A deep, majestic orange sun. Long, light, mint-green grass swaying gently through the breeze.

He sat up, rubbing his head as if it hurt- but he felt no pain. The presence sat up as well.

They looked at each other.

Eyes wide, Tatsumi mouthed, _Sis?_

In shock, Leone did the same. _Tatsumi?_ Her lips moved, but no sound escaped them.

A soft, familiar giggle- the first sound both had heard in the strange place- came from in front of them.

A figure, a girl, ran towards them. Behind her stood other familiar figures. Tatsumi wasn't sure how he'd seen them before.

As the figure grew closer, Tatsumi made out her features- bright, large eyes. Pink hair. A flowing, long dress that suited the girls small form.

_Mine._

She stuck her hands out, one to Tatsumi, the other to Leone.

 _Is this the end?_ Tatsumi wondered.

"C'mon, silly." Mine smiled. "This isn't the end. It's only the beginning!"

"Yeah," the deep voice of a man spoke, his figure coming into the clear. _Bro?_ "We still have more adventures to go on!"

The bluriness in Tatsumi's vision finally cleared up. He recognized each one of the figures.

_Mine._

_Bulat._

_Sheele._

_Chelsea._

_Lubbok._

The pair took the outstretched hand in front of them, pulling themselves up.

"Of course," Leone agreed.

"What are we waiting for then?" Tatsumi asked, grabbing Leone's other hand and pulling her forwards, Mine leading the way.

And together, the members of Night Raid- not a group of assassins, but instead friends, comrades- ran off towards the end... Or was it the beginning?

**Author's Note:**

> ᴵᶠ ᴵ ˡᵉᵗ ᵍᵒ, ʷᵒᵘˡᵈ ʸᵒᵘ ʰᵒˡᵈ ᵒⁿ? ᵂᵒᵘˡᵈ ʷᵉ ᶠˡʸ?  
> ᴵˢ ⁱᵗ ˢᵃᶠᵉʳ ⁱᶠ ʷᵉ ʲᵘˢᵗ ˢᵃʸ ᵗʰᵃᵗ ʷᵉ ᵗʳⁱᵉᵈ?  
> ᴬʳᵉ ʷᵉ ˡᵃᵘᵍʰⁱⁿᵍ ᵃᵗ ᵗʰᵉ ᵈᵃⁿᵍᵉʳ?  
> ᴬʳᵉ ʷᵉ ᵈᵃⁿᶜⁱⁿᵍ ᵃᶠᵗᵉʳ ᵈᵉᵃᵗʰ, ʸᵒᵘ ᵃⁿᵈ ᴵ?
> 
> ᴬˢ ᵗʰᵉ ˢᵘⁿ ʷᵃⁱᵗˢ ᵗᵒ ᵉᶜˡⁱᵖˢᵉ  
> ᴬⁿᵈ ᵗʰᵉ ᵗᵃˢᵗᵉ ᵗᵉᵃˢᵉˢ ᵐʸ ˡⁱᵖˢ  
> ᴵ'ᵐ ᵗᵒᵒ ᵗⁱʳᵉᵈ ᵗᵒ ʷʳᵉˢᵗˡᵉ ʷⁱᵗʰ ⁱᵗ  
> ᵂⁱˡˡ ʷᵉ ᵇᵘʳⁿ, ᵒʳ ʷⁱˡˡ ʷᵉ ʳᵉᵖᵉⁿᵗ?


End file.
